<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Peach Fuzz by GlaszWing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267755">Twilight Peach Fuzz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing'>GlaszWing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A teaspoon of angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Dont tell me anything else, Fluff, Gen, Read the Note please, Steven and Amethyst are brother and sister, Yah know, dont post to another site, mentions Nephrite, small trigger warnings in notes, to spice it up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since steven Started to corrupted, everyone reacted differently. But Amethyst was the only one who really felt the most from it.</p><p> </p><p>So she helped, in small ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight Peach Fuzz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!Trigger warning!!</p><p>Mentions:<br/>Blood, slight body horror, panic attacks, grounding and a few other smaller things. All of these are VERY briefly mentioned!</p><p>So please be careful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven woke with a gasp of pain. His vision spun for a few moments before it calmed, still slightly buzzing. But he didn't pay any attention to that much. The searing pain in his temples had grown worse since the start of his corruption. But this had to be one of the worse mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two horns had grown from his temples, and his lips had parted for two tusks, those two things were a terrifying experience that led to a lot of blood, some private doctors appointments, sickness, screaming, poofing, vomit and a lot more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> experience to say the least/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin had become harder, and some chunks of his arms, legs and back seemed to have grown off of his back into sheets of armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst had compared it to an armadillo or a pangolin. Pearl, as always, told Amethyst to knock it off. But Steven chuckled lowly. A soft rumble, which led to an even softer smile. An actual smile, not a fake one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also had a tail and it had spines that could retract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That led to a lot of hi jinx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And some questions from Peridot. She wasn't exactly rude about his corruption, but she was more curious then scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven slowly rose from his bed, his clawed toes flexing as he touched the cold hardwood floor in his room. A slight shiver running up his spine. His toes patted the ground until he felt the soft slippers he had bought for his clawed toes. Slipping on his slippers as he pulled his blanket up. cocooning himself in its warmth and comfort, he went downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail dragging on the stares with soft thuds as he walked down them. He stepped to the end of the stairs, and felt his toes curl. He stopped to look out the window, the beach waves calm as always. The moon brightly shining through the glass birds flying by drifting through the air on the ocean current.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven walked into the kitchen and looked around before an excited voice came from somewhere in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steven!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head flared up like a cats, his tail spines impaling the floor, and his toes claws going right through the slippers into the ground. His head turned quickly, meeting his face with Amethysts, who looked slightly worried. “Oh, hello Amethyst.” Stevens heart rated calmed down. “I… I didn’t hear you come in.” He said, rubbing his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sleeping on the book shelf, so of course you didn’t dude.” She lightly punched his shoulder, “What’cha doing up this early man? Rough night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded slightly, before leaning against the fridge. His claws having retracted at this point, along with the tail spines, “Yah… I just had an off dream…” Amethyst gave him a worried look so he fixed his words, “N-nothing bad though! I’m ok.” Amethyst looked at him, then nodded. Grabbing a peach from a fruit bowl they had gotten a while ago, it was honestly a nice addition. </span>
  <span>Garnet had wanted to get one for a while once they learned about Steven’s veganism, and Pearl agreed because then Steven would have easy access to a small, healthy snack. And Amethyst just wanted some fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowl was white, but it was painted with mint green leaves and knapweeds and lilac’s. It fit well with the house. Ever since Stevens <em>gardening </em>phase, they have had more plants growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven smiled lightly and gripped the peach softly, rubbing his slowly corrupted hands against the peach fuzz, grounding him. Amethyst smiled and slid off the counter, softly tapping his back, they walked out onto the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waves continued to wash over the light sand. The two sit there and talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing specific. But they still <em>talk</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After around an hour, Steven was asleep, leaning against Amethyst’s side. Steven's tail curled around the two, his blanket draped over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst patted the corrupting teens back, grabbing the peach core from the boy's hand gently. Before dropping it into the greenery below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed there by his side, Lion eventually came over too. Which caused Steven to flop over onto the soft pink resurrected cat resting against their mane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Month’s later, Steven’s corruption had been fixed, he still had scar’s. He always would. But now Steven was talking more, but he wasn’t perfect and the Nephrite centipeetle’s would come over sometimes to talk to him in private.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was fair. She had lived through it, and was close to Steven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have panic attacks, episodes and phantom pains in his naval, back and of course, his temples. The horns were still there, one of the many scars. He had some small spines on his arm and down his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was originally terrified of them, horribly self insecure too. </span>
  <span>When the post corrupted gems saw his new form they fawned over it, complementing everything. He was insecure about them still, but just less so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung out with the post corrupted gems more, but Amethyst could see why. It made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst was resting in a tree underneath their house when Steven came over. She stayed quiet, resting her back against the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven had laid down against the base. A soft smile rose from the now 18 year olds face. As he sat underneath a blooming tree, peach buds blooming calmly. The pastel sunset reflecting off the calm ocean as he rested his eyes. Lion rubbing his back against the tree, using it like a scratching post. Laid down beside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst smiled calmly and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would all be ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It always was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLease tell me what you think! Any tips or such.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>